


Songbird

by inori_gin



Series: Band au universe/rare pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terushima is a song writer, Yams sings and plays guitar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_gin/pseuds/inori_gin
Summary: Terushima gets in a fight in an alley, who is his unlikely savior? Yamaguchi Tadashi. What a fantastic start to a romance story.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Band au universe/rare pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117061
Comments: 37
Kudos: 41





	1. A mess of a night and the morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_enby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_enby/gifts).



> this is also a christmas present. ive been delaying all my writing for nothing :( anyways enjoy
> 
> my discord is inori_gin#6109

_ God what a fucking mess… _ Terushima thought as he stood in the alleyway, facing the drunk stranger from the bar.

_ Mans has the audacity to drag me out here and start a fight. And for what? _ Terushima sighed, clenching his fist, ready to fight back.

“Listen man, I don’t know what crack you’re on along with that alcohol, but I didn’t hit on your girl. I’m gay. I’ve said it once I’ll say it again, now leave me alone,” Terushima turned on his heels and started to walk away. Then the drunk man grabbed him by his collar and yanked him backwards. He slammed Teru into the wall.

“You were hitting on my girl. And if you’re a fag that’s all the more reason to teach you a fucking lesson,” The man spit in his face.

“First of all, rude. Second of all, you’re a dumbass. You just contradicted yourself. Third of all, fuck you. You look like a pig. If I was your girl, I’d hit on other guys too,” Terushima opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the man punching him in the face.

Terushima always had a tendency to run his mouth, not really thinking about the consequences, this situation was no different. While he may have been in the right, seeing as he didn’t hit on a girl and the other man was clearly intoxicated, it didn’t make him any less of an idiot. The person leaning on the wall outside of the alley was thinking the same thing.

_ What an idiot… _

Debating on whether or not to put a stop to this fight, they decided. They walked into the alleyway, pulling their disposable mask back over the bridge of their nose. After all, being a minor celebrity did have its drawbacks. Considering the situation, only a fool would try to stop this fight. Terushima, a man with a fairly decent build, was being beaten to a pulp by what looked like a middle aged man with a gut and a lot of muscle. As the blonde haired boy was pinned to the wall, struggling to get out of the man’s grasp, the masked stranger came up to the two.

“Get lost, boy,” The man said.

“No can do,” He simply responded, earning a scoff from Terushima.

“I said get lost,” The man turned his head to look at the boy with a mask. He was dressed fairly nicely. Not in a suit or anything, just the type of nice that anyone with fashion sense would have.

“And I said no can do, but here we are,” The boy said. The man dropped Teru and turned to face him.

“Are you looking for trouble?” The man asked, menacingly.

“No, but you are,” The boy said, before throwing a single punch with all his weight behind it. Right to the man’s jaw. It knocked him right out. He flopped down onto the gross alleyway floor right next to Terushima, who was still gasping for air. The boy stuck out his now bloodied hand in an offer to help him up, of which Teru gladly accepted. 

“Thanks,” Terushima said.   
“You’re welcome,” The boy responded as he slung Teru over his shoulder.

“Hi I’m Terushima Yuji. This is a fantastic first impression,” He chuckled.

“For you or me?” The boy asked.

“Ah, both. Sorry you are helping me. I’m heavy, and taller than you to add that to the list,” Teru said.

“It’s fine. Are you cool with going to my place? You can fix yourself up there,” The boy suggested.

“How can I go to your place if I don’t even know your name?” Terushima asked as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

“... Yamaguchi Tadashi,” He said.

“Cool name, it suits you. I guess now that we aren’t strangers I could go to your place. Just for a bit. I don’t want to be a burden,” Terushima sighed at the ground, watching the blood trickle off his face and splat on the sidewalk.

“It’s okay. I don’t have much else to be doing right now anyways,” Yamaguchi smiled at Terushima from under his mask.

“What’s with the mask? You a celebrity or something?” Terushima asked.

“Or something,” Yamaguchi giggled.

“I…” Was all Terushima said before passing out on Yamaguchi.

“Oh this is not happening. Aye, wake up. I’m not carrying you,” Yams threatened. After a moment of silence, he gave in.   
“Fuck it, lets go,” Yams said as he dragged Teru to his house.

Terushima woke up, his minda a blur from last night but his head still pounded. He opened his eyes and examined his surroundings. There was a wet cloth on his forehead. He reached up and pulled it off, setting it down on the small coffee table that was in front of the couch he rested on. 

_ Fuck… my head. Where am I? … I still have my clothes on so I didn’t sleep with anyone… ?  _ Terushima digs through his memories of last night.

“Oh!” He exclaims. A head poked through the doorway on the right of the room.

“Ah, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Yamaguchi says.

“Like shit. You brought me here, right?” Teru asks.

“Yeah, there’s advil on the table. Take it,” Yams says before going back into the room.

“Thanks…” Teru says quietly before picking up the advil and glass of water. He sits up, the fuzzy light pink blanket falling off him.

_ He must have done this, did he clean up my face too? I can’t feel the blood on it anymore. _ Terushima swallows both advil in one swig of water and stands up.

“Oh fuck,” He says as he wobbles and uses the table to brace himself.

“You okay?” Yams shouts from the other room.

“Just stood up too fast!” Teru shouts back.

“I made breakfast, come here!” Yams says, a little quieter than before.

“Okay!” Terushima steadied himself and limped over to the other room, which turned out to be a kitchen. He dragged out the chair from under the table and sat across from Yamaguchi.

“I made pancakes as you can see, I hope you like them,” Yams says.

“They look good, you got syrup?” Teru asks groggily.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi stands up and grabs some syrup and yogurt from the fridge.

“Here,” Yams passes the syrup to Terushima, who accepts it graciously.

“Thank you,” Terushima pours an unholy amount of syrup on the pancakes.

“... Really?” Yams raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t have any room to talk, Mr. Eats pancakes with yogurt on them,” Teru says before taking a large bite of the pancake.

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. It’s really good,” Yams says as he finishes spreading the yogurt on the top of his pancake.

“Seems sus but whatever. Give me a bite?” Terushima says after he finishes chewing.

“Sure,” Yams cuts a piece of his pancake off and holds his fork out across the table. Teru leans over and takes the bite off the fork. He chews for a few seconds before swallowing.

“Hm, not bad. I prefer strawberry yogurt though,” Teru grins at Yams before taking a few more bites of his pancake.

“...I don’t like strawberries,” Yams says as he returns to eating.

“That’s too bad,” Terushima says between bites.

“It is, isn’t it,” 

The two eat in silence for a few more minutes before Terushima breaks it.

“Thank you,” He says.

“For what?” Yams asks.

“For basically saving my life. I should have not even followed that man into the alley but he just-” Teru sighed, “And you brought me back to what I’m assuming is your place for the night. You even cleaned up my face. I promise I’m more attractive than how I look right now. Anyways, you even made breakfast for me. I don’t know what I did to be saved by a cute boy with freckles, but I’m grateful,” Terushima says as he looks down at his plate, taking the last bite of his pancake. Yamaguchi blushes.

“I- It was no big deal,” Yams stutters, then taking a sip of his water.

“No seriously, thank you freckles~” Terushima says, smirking. Yams chokes on his water, a blushing mess. Teru snickers and passes him a napkin.

“I left your stuff on the table,” Yams says between coughing.

“Thanks,” Teru says, relieved at the brightened atmosphere. He stands up and goes to collect his things in the other room. Yams finishes his pancake. As he is chewing, he’s interrupted by the sound of something dropping.

“ _ FUCK! _ ” Teru yells from the other room.

“Everything alright?” Yams asks as he approaches the door, looking inside the living room.

“ _ Obviously not, freckles _ ,” Teru sighs from his spot on the floor, with his head in his knees.

“What is it?” Yamaguchi asks.

“I lost it. Probably in that stupid alleyway,” Teru responds.

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific. You could be talking about your virginity,” Yams jokes. Teru chuckles in response.

“My songbook. It’s a small notebook that can fit in your pocket almost. I carry it in my inside jacket pocket. It has my initials engraved in the front. It has all the songs I’ve written in the past two years in it. That book is the most important thing I own,” Terushima looks up, “And I lost it,”

“Oh! Stay there!” Yams says, running across the living room, running into the room on the left. A moment later he returns, the book in hand.

“This? I’m sorry. I read it and forgot to put it with the rest of your stuff. Ah shit… I don’t know what’s worse,” Yams says as he passes the book to Teru, “The fact I read it, while you were sleeping and without your consent, or that I made you believe you lost it on accident,” Yams scratches the back of his head.

“You… read it?” Teru says, staring at the book.

“Yeah... “Yams looks at the ground.

“You must think I’m fucking crazy, depressed, or both,” Terushima chuchles.

“You aren’t mad?” Yams raises an eyebrow.

“Not really. I’m more relieved that I didn’t lose it. Quite frankly I think it’s understandable you read it. You couldn’t get into my phone since it is locked, and you didn’t know anything about me. I’m guessing. You looked at it thinking you could find something? Sorry to disappoint. The only thing that’s in here is shitty music,” Terushima stands up.

“I don’t think it’s shitty. In fact I played some of it with my guitar and I liked it,” Yams says, pointing to the electric guitar in the corner of the room.   
“You’re into music?” Teru asks, walking over to the guitar.

“You could say that,” Yams says as he follows him.

“What song did you play?” Teru asks as he runs his fingers over the black and white guitar.

“Number 39, A lover's broken heart,” Yams responds.

“Ah, I wrote that two months after a breakup with who I thought was the love of my life. He turned out to be a cheating douche,” Teru says.   
“I related, that’s why I picked that one,” Yamaguchi says.

“Can you play it for me?” Terushima asks, handing the guitar to Yamaguchi. He accepts it.

“Sure,” Yams walks over to the couch and sits down, positioning the guitar in his arms. Terushima takes a seat next to him, listening intently.

“ _ We were fresh out of college, we were young and inlove,” _

_ “I asked you to move in with me, of course you said yes,” _

_ “And two months later, I found you with someone in our bed,” _

_ “So I kicked your ass out, said goodbye for the last time,” _

_ “From that day on I woke up with a pounding in my head,” _

Terushima stared in awe as Yamaguchi played. He analyzed how his fingers moved when they strummed the strings. The way his brow creased at lines that probably hit a little too close to home. His voice sounded that of an angel’s. His green hair with white undercut framed his face perfectly, making him look even more beautiful as he sang. Everything down to the piercings he had, contributed to the song. Soon enough it came to an end.

“So? Did I do good?” Yams asked, turning to Teru.

“That’s everything I ever imagined and more,” Teru responded, his jaw practically hitting the floor. Yamaguchi blushed, his face turning two shades redder than it ever had the entire morning.

“I- Thank you,” Yams says.

“You should be a professional, like seriously. I would listen to the hell out of your music,” terushima grins.

“I am,” Yams chuckles.

“I am both surprised, and not surprised. Now what’s your name,” Teru says as he whips out his phone.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Yams responds, a bit sad.

“No, no, I remember your name. I’m talking about what name should I look up to find your music,” Teru grins.

“Oh! Revival,” Yamaguchi responds.

“Nice name!” Teru says as he types it in. He follows their social media page and bookmarks their music in spotify. He then goes to contacts.

“And, can I get your number freckles~?” Teru says, smiling. Yams blushes again and takes the phone from Terushima, putting his number in. He passes it back. Teru saves it in his phone as ‘freckles<3’.

“Thanks, I’ll text you. Though, I think it’s time I leave, I’ve been a bother long enough,” Terushima stands up and stretches his arms. 

“You better. You owe me breakfast,” Yamaguchi smirks.

“Ah, an excuse for spending more time with me I see?” Terushima raises an eyebrow in a flirting manner.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Yams said, “Maybe I think you were being dumb. I’m not kidding, the guy was so drunk you could have knocked him out if you tried. Especially with that build,”

“Are you complimenting me?” Teru asked as he started to walk away.

“No,” Yams said as he stood up and followed him to the door. He opened it for the blonde haired mess that was Terushima Yuuji. He stepped out of the apartment and into the hallway.

“See ya later freckles~” Terushima says after throwing a wink in his direction. Earning a blush from Yams.

“Later,” Yams says, rushed, and closed the door.


	2. Scoring dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly the band vibing because i needed to write a band au before I died and some teruyama, mentions of shirasemi and obviously the matsuhana. also oikawa makes his debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long ive been a bit stressed with everything~  
> enjoy~
> 
> okay but also teru deserves more love and not to be the asshole extra in stories because he's a good character and like jsbvskb idk I just think he deserves to be happy.
> 
> i say that as I give him shitty ex's one of which is also a character that doesn't deserve to be the bad guy extra but lets move on-

_What a weird day…_

Yamaguchi walked into the studio and plopped his bag down.

_He still hasn’t texted me and it's about to be Monday. That’s almost two days. Why am I bothering myself with this again?_

“Tadashi, you’re late,”

“Yeah Eita I know,” Yams responded. Semi walked up behind him, towering over him.

“You also missed practice yesterday. Is something wrong?” Semi frowned in concern.

“Oh there was a bit of an… incident,” Yamaguchi said as he took out his guitar.

“How so?” Semi asked as Yams got ready for practice.

“There was this guy I saved and he passed out so I let him crash at my place. I was on the way to practice I swear, but he was getting his ass beat in an alleyway by a homophobic asshat so I stepped in,” Yams explained like it was an every day occurrence.

“Sounds interesting. Hiro and Issei will be here soon, then we can start,” Semi nodded and walked over to his guitar to tune it.

“Okay,”

“Remember, we are only rehearsing in here for a bit then going to the mall for the concert we said we’d do,” Semi reminded him.

“I know, that’s in like an hour right?” Yams asked.

“Yeah,”

The two worked in silence and contemptment waiting for the chaotic couple to show up for band practice, if they didn’t get distracted sucking each other’s faces off. Soon enough, they walked through the door as if they weren’t nearly an hour late. Nothing more than the usual though.

“We’ve arrived, gays,” Makki says with Mattsun following him into the studio.

“Bi,” Semi says.

“Pan,” Yams adds in a sing-song voice.

“For people who really like to stick to the aesthetic, you ruin ours,” Makki fake pouts and pulls out his guitar. Mattsun walks over to the drums and starts giving his instrument a once over before playing lightly.

“Our _aesthetic_ isn’t chaotic memers like you two. Eita and I are more like that old gay couple that feeds ducks at the park. With the exception of him probably getting angry at a duck and then the duck proceeding to bully him back,” Yamaguchi laughs to himself at the mental image.

“Okay first of all, I would win in a fight with a duck-”

“No you wouldn’t,” The three interrupt Semi in unison.  
“ _Second of all_ , Tadashi I think we are a little cooler than old people?” Semi raises an eyebrow at his bandmate.

“I mean yeah, but it fits our vibe. We just chill together and are down for whatever. Hence the old gay couple feeding ducks at a park,” Yams walks over to his place on the mini stage in the studio before his phone gets a ping. Makki, Mattsun, and Semi pay no mind as they talk about ducks. Yams walks over to his phone to check the message.

[???]: hey it’s Terushima!

  
  


_One hour earlier._

Terushima paced around his apartment, staring at his phone on the table with each step. Just as he was hoping, there was a knock on his door. He rushed over to the door to open it. There was standing, his resident best friend.

“What was so important that you interrupted spa day with Iwa-chan? He was giving me a shoulder massage and I had a _terrible_ day at work. You are horrible, why am I friends with you,” Oikawa ranted as he walked into Terushima’s apartment.

“It’s not often Iwa and I get more than two hours to ourselves during the day without interruptions, you are contributing to that statistic-”

“I met a guy!” Terushima blurted out after fiddling with his thumbs and closing the door.

“You _what?_ When? Where? How? Why didn’t you call sooner?” Oikawa guided Terushima to the couch and sat him down, he followed suit.

“Okay so I was at that bar you told me to go to because I’m ‘desperate and lonely’-”

“Hah! I knew I was a matchmaking god!” Oikawa said with a smug grin.

“Will you let me finish please?” Teru asked as Oikawa shot him a glare, “Okay so, this guy thought I was hitting on his girlfriend or whatever, and so he dragged me out into the alleyway and started beating the shit out of me,”

“Aren’t you a blackbelt in Karate or something?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“I do kickboxing where in the fuck did you get that from?” Oikawa shrugged.

“Anyways my judgment was impaired and this man was massive. But it's totally okay because if I didn’t get my ass beat then this _cute as fuck_ guy would have never swooped in to save me,” A slight blush rose to Teru’s face as he thought of the freckled, green and white haired boy he met a few days ago.

“You are starting to sound like the bottom in this friendship and that spot is already taken by me,” Oikawa laid back on the couch, motioning for Terushima to continue his story.

“I literally hate you, I am not a bottom. A simp maybe, but not a bottom. Anyways he clocked the shit out of the guy and was taking me back to my place when I passed out and so he carried me to his place and-”

“Are you sure there aren’t two bot-” Oikawa interrupted again.

“Oikawa I will kick you. So I woke up and he already fixed my cuts for me and made breakfast. So we ate together and he puts yogurt on his pancakes? It’s so weird but it’s so cute. Like who does that but ugh it just… cute. And then I thought I lost my songbook in the alley and he said he had it so he gave it back to me. We started talking about music because he said he liked my songs and then he played one for me and _god_ it was just like what I imagined in my head and his voice is so pretty-”   
“How long have you known him for?” Oikawa interjected.   
“We only met that one time two days ago,” Teru responded.

“You sound like you’re in love,” Oikawa teased.

“Okay so he’s cute and the things he does are cute but that’s it, promise,” Teru said.

“Teru I’m not against it. I think you should hang out with him more. Maybe it can go somewhere. I just don’t want you getting hurt like last time. Do you know if he’s into guys or not?” Oikawa sat up, getting invested in the conversation.

“I think? He blushed at a lot of the things I said and I teased him a little,” Teru scratched the back of his head.

“Teru, babe, do you not remember what happened with Daishou?”

Terushima went silent, looking at the floor.

“I don’t want a repeat of that. You were inconsolable and that fucking asshole had the audacity to-”

“Kawa, I’m okay now,” Teru looked at him with a sad smile. Oikawa pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, but you can’t blame me for being protective of my best friend, can you?” Oikawa mumbled into his shoulder.

“I really can’t thank you and Tsumu enough for being there for me,” Teru hugged him back.

“You would have done the same for us,” Oikawa broke the hug.

“I am glad everything worked out with you and Iwaizumi,” Teru smiled at him, genuinely.

“I know! I still can’t believe we’re engaged,” Oikawa smiled fondly.

“I’m so mad I’m the only single one in our friend group. Tsumu is married to Sakusa and you have Iwaizumi,” Teru says.

“You won’t be single for long if you and that guy work out,” Oikawa says giddily.

“His name is Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Teru nearly melts at his name.

“Do you have a picture?” Oikawa pokes Teru.

“We only met once, I was most certainly not going to ask for his picture. He might have some online though. I’ll look him up, he’s in a band,”  
Teru whips out his phone and opens google as Oikawa watches from over his shoulder.

“That’s him,” Teru points to him as soon as he finds a picture.

“Oh my god he’s the perfect combination of cute and badass,” Oikawa takes Teru’s phone to look at more pictures of him.

“I know right?”

“Please tell me you got his number,” Oikawa looks at him hesitantly.

“Of course I did, who do you think I am?” Teru responds.

“I’m going to take that as a rhetorical question. Have you texted him yet?”  
“...”

“Then you’re exactly who I think you are oh my god text him,” Oikawa shoves the phone back into Teru’s hands.

“What do I say?” Teru looks at him.

“Well first off, let him know it's you, then maybe start explaining why it took you so long to text him?” Oikawa shrugs.

“Okay that was _totally_ helpful<” Terushima starts typing on his phone.

[>]: hey it’s Terushima!

“He hasn’t texted back,” Teru starts to bite his nails nervously.

“It’s been a whole two seconds-”

[freckles<3]: hey, how are you?

“Okay first off what’s with the nickname, second, that was fast,” Oikawa peers over Teru’s shoulder.

“He has freckles if you couldn’t tell from the picture and its fucking adorable now hush,”

[>]: still a little sore. sorry for waiting so long to text, i was a bit nervous

[freckles<3]: it’s okay

“Fuck, what do I say now?” Teru looks at Oikawa.

“Ask him to lunch to thank him for saving your ass,” Oikawa responds.

“Okay, okay,”  
  


[>]: so if it’s cool with you do you want to get lunch or a movie? as a thanks for saving me and letting me stay at your place… and taking care of my cuts. and breakfast. just a big thank you

“Oh my fucking god you can either be smooth as hell or a total dork what is this?” Oikawa facepalms.

“Oh no do you think he’ll think I’m weird? I was totally suave when I was at his place but I looked hideous because of the bruises and now I’m somewhat better but this is just texting. Why is texting this hard?” Terushima groans. His phone pings.

“What’d he say, what’d he say?” Oikawa shakes him.

[freckles<3]: lol sure. how’s friday @noon work for you?

[>]: perfect! see you then freckles!

“Okay so you have less than a week before the date and until then you’re going to text him every day to get to know him so you have some things to talk about, and I’m taking you shopping,” Oikawa bounced out of his seat, full of energy.

“Now?” Teru asked.

“Yes! Go take a shower but like clean up in here a bit first, I’ll help of course,”  
“Thanks Kawa, you’re the best,” Teru says and pulls his best friend into a hug.

“I know, let’s invite Tsumu too so we can all buy stuff,” 

“Thank god because as much as I love you, I would not let you buy clothes for me,” Teru says and starts to pick up his apartment.

“Ungrateful asshat,”

“Twinky bottom,”

“Hey-”

After receiving the last text, Yams didn’t know how to respond. So he stood there as they set up to perform at the mall, face flushed.

“You okay there baby Tadashi?” Mattsum said as he walked up behind him.

“Stop calling me baby because I’m the youngest I will deck you,” Yams says with his face still red. Mattsun ignores his comment.

“So what’s got you all flustered? Or is it a who~”

Yamaguchi’s face gets redder.

“Ah, bingo. You got a hot date or something?” Mattsun asks.

“...Yeah, yeah I think I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying out a new way of writing texts?? let me know if this is better than in my other fics :>
> 
> also you'll see the chapter total went up from 5 to 10 and I decided to wrote more, especially if the chapters are only 6-7 pages in google docs. and i have a lot of ships to put in-


	3. Plaza concerts and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well two chapters in like 24 hours ish,, enjoy~

“I’ve arrived!” Atsumu says flamboyantly as he walks into Terushima’s apartment. Oikawa is sitting on the couch scrolling through instagram and Teru walks out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“What is it with you people and walking in without being invited?” Teru asked as he dried his hair with a smaller towel. 

“What’s yours is ours,” Atsumu and Oikawa say like it was the weirdest question they’ve ever heard.

“I mean- okay,” Teru walks into his room and throws on some clothes he thinks look nice. His heart flutters as he wonders what Yamaguchi would think of his outfit. He takes one last look over what he’s wearing and walks into his living room. Oikawa and Atsumu look up only to resume looking at something on Oikawa’s phone.

“Well?” Teru asked.

“Well are we ready to go well or well do you look good well?” Atsumu asks, glancing at Terushima.

“Both?” Teru raises an eyebrow.

“Yes we are ready to go and yes you look mediocre,” Oikawa yawns and stretches with a smile, enjoying teasing his best friend.

“Coming from someone who thought those plaid pants were ever-” Atsumu is cut off as Oikawa hushes him and walks out the door. Atsumu and Terushima sigh and follow him.

The car ride over to the mall plaza was a quick one, seeing as Terushima lived fairly close. They got out of the east side of the street of shops and proceeded to start walking. They were halfway to the roundabout in the middle of the plaza with a stage for concerts when Oikawa pulled the two of them by their linked arms into a small shop.

“Teru,  _ look _ at these jeans. They would do wonders for your ass,” Oikawa said as he pulled a pair of grey ripped jeans.

“Then you should get them,” Teru teased back. Oikawa huffed dramatically and threw the pants at him.

“Fine, do your shopping without me. I’m off to find things that  _ will _ make my ass look better than it already does,” Oikawa said and walked away mumbling more, something about being ungrateful. Teru turned to Atsumu.

“Looks like it’s just us,” Teru smiled.

“So it seems,” Atsumu gave a smile back, a little smaller than Teru’s.

“That Omi-Omi of yours is really rubbing off on you. You’re way colder than you used to be. Not that I ming, I like the mellow thing we have going on. You know I love Oikawa and I love when all of us hand out, but this is nice too,” Teru says as he walks through the clothing isles. Oikawa did, in fact, pick a good store.

“Mn. Omi and I naturally picked up each other's habits. For example, I start to clean a bit more like he does, and he finds it easier to make conversation and friends,” Atsumu smiles softly to himself.

“You two are perfect for each other, like day and night,” Teru said, pulling a shirt or two off the rack.

“Isn’t that a term used to describe two completely different people?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow.

“Being a songwriter, everything is a bit more poetic. I like to think of it as Day and night both watch over the same earth. Not only that, but when it comes down to it, the stars in the sky are still always there, even if the sun shows up. That’s where I think you and Sakusa are good for each other. He helps you stay grounded, he gives you reasons to do things, not just impulse. He also lets you have the spotlight, knowing he doesn’t like it. And you are in perfect constant rotation around the earth, so to speak using the metaphor. You are consistent in his life. Even if you guys fight or something, in the end you always love him and your patterns are predictable. He’s grown accustomed to it and now you guys know how to work better in sync together,” Terushima turned to look at a stunned Atsumu, “... Or so I’ve inferred from your relationship and the parts you talk about…. And the times you came over crying because you fought with him, and what happened afterwards,” Terushima shrugged and turned back to looking at clothes.

“Are ya sure you shouldn’t have become a therapist of something?” Atsumu asked.

“I thought about it, especially with all the therapy I went to because of you know who. I learned a lot from it and I kinda wondered what it would be like to reach out to people like that. You know that’s why I picked up songwriting and poetry,” Teru talked as he went into a changing room. Atsumu stood outside the door, continuing their conversation.

“You sure as hell know how to reach people then. Back in highschool, I never would have imagined you picking up a really kick-backed career like this, but whatever makes you happy,” Atsumu sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

“I am, for the most part. A lot of the energy I had back then is going into my songs. I like where I am now. I think my biggest accomplishment was emotional maturity. That, and my tongue piercing,” Teru chuckled, so did Atsumu.

“Emotional maturity, my ass. Stop ruining our bonding moment you jerk,” Atsumu said as Teru walked out.

“Ah well, what do you think?” Teru did a quick 360 and shot finger guns at Atsumu.

“Pfft, aside from you being a dork, I think you look great,” Atsumu said.

“What if he’s into dorks?” Teru pouted.

“He could be,” Oikawa said from behind Teru.

“ _ Ohmyeverloving- Where _ did you come from?” Teru asked after recovering from his mini heart attack.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weatherboy,” Oikawa said and pulled out a bag of chips, giving some to Atsumu.

“I see you picked out decent clothes? Great let’s buy them and continue shopping,” Oikawa said and passed his credit card to Atsumu. Owning your own cooperation did have it’s advantages.

“Thanks Kawa, love you~” Teru teased and grabbed his things and the clothes he picked out. He changed out of the ones he was wearing.   
“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t go past a few hundred thousand yen please. I want to go with Iwa to Argentina. I heard it’s a beautiful country,” Oikawa sighed as he started to daydream of his vacation.

“Don’t you go on vacation all the time? How do you even have a job?” Atsumu asked as Teru paid for the clothes.

“I have amazing employees and friends. Maddog-chan is the most aggressive when it comes to fighting the board for time off, I owe him a lot. I have been trying to make it up to Iwa for all the years before we got together. I was stupid. I know he doesn’t care about material things and would rather spend time with me, but what’s the harm in seeing the world while you’re at it?” Oikawa smiled at Atsumu.

“Fair point,” Atsumu said.

Terushima returned with bags full of clothes.

“Lets go to the main part of the plaza, the lady just told me a concert is going on,” Teru said excitedly. His two best friends obliged, knowing how much he liked music. The walk there was steady but a bit faster because they kept stopping in stores. When they got to the plaza, Teru made his way around so he could see the front of the stage. He was already happy with the music that was being played, so of course he took Atsumu and Oikawa with him. He got to around the middle of the crowd before looking up and making eye contact with the lead singer.

“ _ And he knows that my destiny lies with him, _ ” Were the words Yamaguchi sang as he looked Teru in the eyes, a small blush creeping up the back of his neck.

“Holy fuck Teru isn’t that the guy?” Oikawa shook Teru’s arm excitedly as he talked. It didn’t shake Terushima from his trance with Yamaguchi. They held eye contact for so long, it sent shivers down his spine. The song ended and Yams turned around and whispered something to Semi before talking into the microphone.

“Thank you everyone, we’ll be taking a five minute break for what and stuff. Thank you for being here,” Yams said with a smile and walked backstage. Teru didn’t know what drove him, but he walked towards backstage, Oikawa and Atsumu in tow, each jittering with excitement.

“Freckles that was  _ amazing _ ” Teru said as he approach Yamaguchi, who actually met him halfway there.

“I only saw you at the end of the song though, it wasn’t that great,” Yamaguchi blushed. Semi walked up behind him, Makki and Mattsun too.

“Tadashi I don’t know what crack you’re on, but whatever you did that last minute of the song, was the best we’ve seen you play since- well it’s been a long time,” makki spoke flamboyantly.

“I agree with Hiro, I’m sure Issei does too. Tadashi that was really good,” Semi said.

By now Yamaguchi was a blushing mess from both Terushima and the praise.

“Guys this is Terushima,” Yams said in an attempt to deter the conversation.

“Oh hi, I’m Semi Eita,” Semi said, and stuck out his hand, Terushima grabbed it.

“Semi?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah?” Semi responded.

“Are your parents by any chance owners of a large manufacturing company?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Semi asked, pulling Oikawa aside a bit to have their own conversation.

“I work with them, I’m Oikawa Tooru,”

“Nice to meet you Oikawa”

“And these are my other bandmates,” Yams said, ignoring the fact Semi ditched him to have a conversation separately.

“Hanamaki Tashiro,” Makki said, giving a wave.

“Matsukawa Issei,” Mattsun said, making no movement at all.

“Over there talking to Semi is Oikawa Tooru. He’s a brat and didn’t introduce himself, sorry about that-” Teru scratched his head looking at Oikawa before sighing.

“And I’m Sakusa Atsumu,” Atsumu said.

“Oh right OIkawa isn’t gonna be Oikawa anymore is he?” Teru looked at Atsumu.

“Yeah he’s taking Iwaizumi’s name, like I took Omi’s” Atsumu replied.

“Oh my god do you know how much of a deal he’s going to make about that?” Teru laughed.

“I mean, I made a huge deal about my name change too,” Atsumu laughed with him.

“So you and Oikawa are married?” Yams asked.

“Well I am, Oikawa will be in a few months,” Atsumu replied.

“That’s really cool. I have some friends that are married too!” Yams said, excited to find common ground with Teru’s friends.

“Oh really?” Teru and Atsumu asked.

“Yeah, Kageyama and Suga got married like a month ago I think?” yams scratched his chin.

“Kageyama like Kageyama Tobio? The actor?” Teru stood there wide eyed.

“Yeah him and Suga-san fell in love on set. He was only there to give advice since he’s a retired actor and Idol, but they ended up falling in love and it was super sweet,” Yams smiles at the thought.

“You know a lot of famous people,” Teru gawked.

“I’m right here,” Atsumu rolled his eyes.

“Oh right. Sorry I sometimes forget you’re a model,” Teru laughs a little.

“Yeah, international though. I doubt you’d find a lot of my work in Japan,” Atsumu says.

“Do you by any chance have a cooking show? I swear you look familiar,” Yams furrows his brow in thought.

“Stupid fucking ‘Samu taking all the glory. No, that’s not me, that’s my twin brother Osamu Miya,” Atsumu explains before cursing Osamu under his breath and mumbling to himself.

“Okay so you’ve met basically the only two important people in my life, what do you think?” Teru asks, a bit sheepishly.

“They seem interesting, in a good way,” Yams smiles at him.

“ _ If you don’t get your asses up here for the last half the show, I will muder you where you stand _ ” Shirabu, their manager said from the stairs. Semi turned his head immediately.

“Coming babe!” He turned his head back to Oikawa, “See you later Kawa,” He said before jogging up the stairs.

“I guess I gotta go, I’ll see you Friday?” Yams asked.

“Yeah,” Teru said as he and Atsumu said goodby to Yamaguchi, who followed Makki and Mattsun back onstage.


	4. The long awaited date and a fashion crisis or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh sorry for the long wait i was going through some things. the next chapter should be out today and another following that one :D

Throughout the days leading up till Friday, Teru and Yams texted nonstop. They talked about everything from what they ate that morning, to dumb shit their friends said. Their feelings got stronger by the day. Granted there was mutual attraction in the beginning, now they just wanted to go on cheesy dates, even if neither was particularly the type to do that. Did that really stop them from somehow planning the cheesiest date possible to go on. Partially because they wanted to laugh at themselves and other people doing the same thing. The first stop was dinner.

“Tooru, Atsumu, I need moral support not criticism,” Terushima groaned as he adjusted his shirt.

“Well just not _that_ shirt and I think we’ll be totally supportive,” Oikawa’s voice was heard from the phone.

“Okay well I guess I’ll just grab two and you can pick then, asshole-” Terushima rolls his eyes and pulls out two shirts that were hanging up in his closet. He walks over so he can stand in full view of the phone and holds up the two shirts. Atsumu and Oikawa instantly respond at the same time.

“Both”

“Well seems that decision was unanimous,” Teru lets out a small chuckle before placing the shirts on top of each other and then on his torso while looking in the mirror.

“Yes the black turtleneck under that yellow button up would look so good _please_. I swear sometimes I forget you own decent clothes,” Oikawa says as he paints his nails on the other end of the phone.

“You dress like a hobo,” Atsumu remarks. His camera angle is towards the ceiling as he’s most likely helping Sakusa get ready for work. By helping, it means he’s simping over his husband in a suit and giving him lots of cheek kisses.

“Atsumu I’ve seen you on the days Sakusa is on a business trip I know you have _no_ room to be talking,” Terushima points at the phone while he’s talking even though he’s well aware no one is looking.

“Okay I have an excuse though, separation anxiety is a real thing and I suffer from it you asshat,” Atsumu appears on the screen, so does Sakusa leaning over his shoulder.

“He’s a big baby. He calls me every night when I’m away and he’s-” Sakusa’s face is shoved off screen by a blushing Atsumu. Oikawa and Terushima giggle to themselves.

“Anyways. Opinions on pants?” Terushima raises an eyebrow while looking through his closet.

“None-”  
“Black jeans, first of all. Second of all, Tooru it’s their first _real_ date. At least let them get to the fifth before they start taking pants off-”

“ _And that's enough out of you gottagobye”_ Teru hangs up the phone as fast as he can before his friends can harass him any further about his painfully obvious crush on Yamaguchi. 

_Sigh… Time to probably embarrass myself._ Terushima finishes getting ready and walks out the door.

“Shit shit shit shit. Kenma. Keiji. If you do not get off your _goddamn_ switch, I _swear_ -”

“Tadashi let us play Animal Crossing together. You interrupted our date so we could help you with yours,” Kenma barely looks up while talking.

“Okay but you two live together and are attached at the hip the fuck-” Yamaguchi protested.

“You just wanted Keiji here because he’s a fashion major,” Kenma spoke monotone as he continued to play Animal Crossing.

“There is no comment available at this time,” Yams turned back towards his closet and started rummaging through the mess that was his clothes. Akaashi placed his switch on the side table and gently moved Kenma’s legs off his lap. He placed a kiss on his lover’s head and walked over to the closet.

“Move for a sec,” Akaashi lightly tapped Yamaguchi’s shoulder. He stepped aside allowing Akaashi full view of his closet. Yams turned around and flopped on his bed. He rolled over and by the time he did, Akaashi was walking over with a fully coordinated outfit for him to wear.

“Try this on,” Akaashi tossed him the clothes and went back to cuddling Kenma, not yet picking up his switch in case his assistance was still needed. Yamaguchi quickly changed into the clothes Akaashi picked out for him. He walked over to the mirror to check his appearance.

“Keiji, if you weren’t married to Kenma I would ask you to marry me. I look so good, _thank you_ ,” Yams said excitedly.

“You’re welcome,” Akaashi said and picked his switch back up.

Akaashi picked out for him a pair of loose jeans cuffed at the ends, a white tee-shirt, and a loose opened button down long-sleeve that Yamaguchi touched into his jeans.

“Okay I think that's good right?” Yamaguchi asked and started fiddling with his hair. Kenma sighed.

“Come here,” He said.

Yamaguchi walked over to the couch and sat on the floor in front of Kenma, who then braided two strands of his hair and tied them back, keeping most of Yamaguchi’s bangs out of his face while highlighting the white dyed underneath of his hair. Yams stood back up and walked toward the mirror after Kenma patted his head in signal that he was done.

“Ah it’s perfect~ Thank you!” Yamaguchi smiled at them and grabbed his coat.

“Have fun loverboy,” Kenma and Akaashi said in unison. Yamaguchi said his goodbyes and practically sprinted out the door waiting for Terushima to come pick him up. He walks out of his apartment complex and as if the universe read his mind, there was Terushima leaning against his motorcycle, back faced to Yamaguchi, while staring at his phone. He didn’t notice Yamaguchi walking up.

[hot blonde<3] : hey freckles, im here a bit early :)

[>] : i can tell

[hot blonde<3] : are you checking me out from somewhere???

“Yes~” Yamaguchi said, his head next to Terushima’s as he looked over his shoulder. The blonde flinched.

“ _Ohmyeverlovinggod-_ ” Terushima placed his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically before turning around.

“Hey-” Before Yams could even finish his sentence he was pulled into a hug by Terushima. It wasn’t as awkward as one would think considering the motorcycle was still between them. Nonetheless, Yamaguchi hugged back.

“I missed you,” Terushima half whispered.

“I missed you too,” Yams said and tucked his head into Terushima’s shoulder. They stood like that for a minute before letting go.  
“You look good~” Terushima said as he pulled back from the hug, looking Yamaguchi up and down.

“So do you. I’m not just talking about your clothes. Your face looks almost completely healed except for the cut on your eyebrow,” Yamaguchi raised his hand and brushed his fingers over the cut. Terushima leaned into the touch.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it will scar. But that just makes me look like more of a badass~” Terushima joked. Yamaguchi ruffled his hair.

“You always look like a badass. Don’t let that affect your ego,” Yamaguchi said and took the liberty of sitting on the bike.

“If anything that comment repaired it after you messed up my hair. I styled this just for our date you know,” Terushima fake pouted and sat in front of Yamaguchi on the bike. Not that Yams would admit it, but he thinks Teru looks better slightly disheveled.

“Hm~” Yams hummed and accepted the helmet that Teru passed him.

“For safety,” Terushima said.

“Well duh-” Yams joked and poked him in the side, causing a flinch.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Well my face looks fine, my body on the other hand…” Teru said and put his helmet on.

“Are you going to be okay today?” Yams asked before putting his helmet on as well.

“Well I was thinking we could spend lunch out and then spend the rest of the day at my apartment? I rented a few good movies and I’m not that bad of a cook if you want to stay for dinner,” Terushima spoke as he turned on his motorcycle.

“That sounds perfect,” Yams smiled.

“Off we go then,” Terushima said and drove off.

The two enjoyed their lunch at the only italian restaurant in the city. They finished eating rather quickly but spent another hour there just talking and learning things about the other. Soon enough though, they were back on the motorcycle and on the road. Terushima steadily drove as Yamaguchi relaxed into the blonde’s back, but not letting his grip up around his waist. He closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze run over him, even with Teru blocking some of it. The bike slowed to a stop and Yamaguchi opened his eyes.

“You… live at a park?” Yams asked sarcastically as he took off his helmet.

“Yes let me show you the rock I live under,” Terushima took off his helmet and held out his arm for Yamaguchi to take, and he did.

“I’m sure said rock you live under is very nice,” Yams joked as they started walking down a trail in the park.

“It is. All my furniture is made of the finest quality _dirt_ ,” Terushima smirked at Yams. That was the last straw. The green and white-haired boy burst into laughter as Teru started giggling next to him while making sure they stayed on the path. After about a minute and Yams calming down, they arrived at their destination.

“The only good thing about the days getting shorter from winter is the sunsets come faster,” Terushima smiled at the colorfully painted sky and brought Yamaguchi closer to the bench that was sat at the top on the hill.

“It’s… beautiful,” Yams said as he sat down, taking the initiative to intertwine his fingers with Terushima’s.

“I come here when I want a quiet place to think. I have like seven different playlists I made just for my different moods when I come here. They’re called ‘Park feelings 1-7” Terushima chuckled. His eyes squinted just the slightest when he laughed. You could tell he tries to keep his eyes open because he’s talking to someone. In this case, it was Yamaguchi. Said boy suddenly found himself jealous of anyone who got to see Terushima make this face that he found more eye-catching than the sunset in front of them. Was he going to let Terushima know that he was head-over-heels for him in less than a week? No.

“So do you have any other places you like to go other than coming to this bench to have mental breakdowns in different fonts?” Yamaguchi jokes, clearing his mind and just wanting to be in the moment with the guy he had just a crush on.

Terushima became a bit flustered by the question. It was completely absurd because they just spent almost five hours together talking about everything, yet every time Yamaguchi matched his energy, his heart couldn’t help but skip a beat.

“Well yes actually. I like visiting aquariums,” Terushima blushed a little and scratched his head.

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking,”

“It kind of reminds me of humanity. I get a lot of writing inspiration from them actually. Seeing fish swim so freely even though they live in a glass box. And sharks are cool,” Terushima smiles at him, ignoring his face getting redder.

“Sharks are cool?” Yams raises an eyebrow in a teasing smirk.

“Well um- yes. I think so at least. Uh fun fact, sharks have no bones- It’s all cartilage. But they can still fossilize and the cartilage is really strong because of their diet,” Terushima was rambling.

“You seem to know a lot about sharks. It’s cute,” Yams smiles at him.

“I swear I didn’t bring you on this date to talk about fucking _shark cartilage-_ wait its cute?” Terushima looks at Yamaguchi, his face surprised and also the reddest it's been all evening. Then again, neither of them can stop themselves from blushing around the other.

“Yes, very,” Yamaguchi repeats, a blush creeping up his face.

“Oh my god we should go back to my place before I spontaneously combust. I don’t need strangers seeing me have a gay panic on a bench,” Terushima laughs, “I also can show you my records and where I usually write songs. I also have one more surprise for you before the night ends,” Terushima stands up, yet again offering his hand for Yamaguchi to take, of which he never declines.

“Lead the way~” Yams says and walks back to the motorcycle with Teru. A stupidly in love smile on both of their faces. The ride back wasn’t much longer than from the restaurant to the park. They pulled into the parking lot of where Terushima lives.

“You live in a condo complex?? The size of like two houses??” Yamaguchi gawked at the series of beautiful buildings, each different from the last.

“Aren’t they apartments? Not condos?” Terushima raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you own it?” Yams asked.

“Yeah, I bought it in full,” Terushima looked at him.

“Yeah that's a condo. Also, the sign literally says ‘Lotus Condominiums” Yamaguchi said and pointed to the sign.

“Oh so that’s what that means,” Terushima laughed.

“How long have you lived here?” Yams asked as they got off the bike and started walking towards the condo.

“Since I was 14 I think?” Terushima said.

“By yourself?” Yams asked, looking at him shocked.

“Yeah. I told you that you already met the two most important people in my life. My parents didn’t make the cut,” Teru laughed a bit, covering up the slight bit of sadness.

“Hey you can-” Yamaguchi was interrupted.

“Shh, someone is in front of my apartment,” Teru hushed him.

“Condo-”

“Sh- wait… Oikawa…?” Terushima jogged over.  
“Hey Oikawa what’s up?” He asked.

Oikawa looked up from his spot, his face covered in streams of tears.

“...Do you wanna come in?” Teru asked.

“Yes please”


	5. Pizza making and Piano playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer chapter as a bit of an apology for not updating in so long, also because my s/o wanted more elaboration on the song bits of this fic so here it is~  
> enjoy~

Terushima opened the door, letting both Yamaguchi and Oikawa inside. He closed it after them.

“Oikawa I don’t wanna be a dick but you better have a good reason for showing up here looking like shit while I’m on a date. Leading off that… what the fuck happened?” Terushima spoke with no malice in his voice and pulled Oikawa into a hug.

“I’ll make some tea. Where is it?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Left cabinet next to the fridge. Thank you Yamaguchi,” Terushima smiled at him and put an arm around Oikawa to lead him to the couch.

“You can call me Tadashi,” Yamaguchi smiled back and started making the tea.

“Then you can call me Yuuji,” Terushima smiled back and sat Oikawa down on the couch, then took a seat next to him after grabbing him some tissues. After a few more minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, Oikawa calmed down just in time for the Yams to walk over with tea. He handed each of them a cup and one for himself. He then sat down in the loveseat across from the couch where Teru and Oikawa sat.

“Do you want to tell me when you and Iwaizumi fought about?” Terushima asked.

“How did you know?” Oikawa asked.

“He’s your only weakness,” Terushima passed Oikawa another tissue.

“It was about the wedding,” Oikawa looked down.

“Oh god he doesn’t want to break up does he?” Terushima asked, genuinely concerned.

“No- there’s nothing that could do that. But we still have fights I guess…” Oikawa sniffed as he talked.

“What exactly about the wedding?” Teru continued to question.

“Well… I was in the middle of finding a place that does good ice sculptures-”   
“I’m going to stop you right there and take a guess. You want a big wedding and he doesn’t?” Teru asked. Oikawa nodded yes in response.

“Have you met your husband?” Terushima raised an eyebrow. Oikawa looked offended and opened his mouth to say something but Teru got there first.

“He would literally help you commit a murder and plant Ushijima’s DNA at the crime scene. However, you have to remember it’s not just your day. It’s both of yours. So don’t be a selfish shit and let him plan some things too. Compromise. It’s how you get over fights. That and communication. So I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing here when he’s probably worried as hell looking for you. I don’t even know how long you were waiting outside my door,” Terushima sighed and took a sip of his tea. He looked at Yamaguchi as if to say ‘Sorry you have to deal with his dramatic ass let me kick him out and we can resume our date’. Yamaguchi received said message loud and clear and responded with a wink. As if on cue, Terushima’s doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Yamaguchi stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to see a disheveled man with short spiky hair and a muscular build standing there like he just ran a marathon.

“Iwaizumi?” Yams asked.

“Yes?” The brunette responded.

“He’s inside. Terushima talked some sense into him,” Yams said and stepped aside, allowing the other male to frantically rush inside and to the living room. Oikawa stood up at the sight of his lover. Yamaguchi motioned for Terushima to move his arms and he sat down in his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“I’m sorry-” Before Oikawa could finish, Iwaizumi pulled him into a hug.

“How many times have I told you, when you run away, I get  _ scared _ ,” Iwa sighed into Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his fiance’s neck, deepening the hug.

“I’m really sorry Hajime. About all of it. Terushima was right and I’m sorry,” Oikawa let out a small sob into his husband’s shoulder. Iwaizumi rubbed his back slowly.

“Me too. I shouldn’t have gotten mad,” Iwa sighed.

“You had every right. Just accept I’m the one at fault here so we can go home,” Oikawa loosened his grip enough to plant a tear-stained kiss on Iwa’s cheek.

“Okay baby,” Iwaizumi let go and laced his fingers with his lover’s.

“Leaving so soon? And here I was regretting my decision to rent so many shitty romance movies when I have a free one right here~” Terushima smirked, purposefully being a shit to Oikawa. Yamaguchi giggled and hid his face in the crook of Terushima’s neck because he felt like she shouldn’t be laughing. It was a sappy reunion afterall.

“I get it asshole. Sorry I ruined your date,” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“It’s not ruined. It would have been ruined if Tadashi had to leave, but he didn’t,” Terushima let his arm rest around Yamaguchi’s waist.

“Lovebirds,” Oikawa muttered before dragging Iwaizumi out of the condo.

“Says you!” Teru yelled back, the door shut a second after.

“I’d say we have enough time to get in one of those shitty romance movies I talked about before I make us dinner. Sound good to you?” Terushima looked at Yamaguchi, who smiled at him.

“Sounds perfect,” He said before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Terushima hummed and smiled.

“Snacks?” He asked.

“Yes please,” Yams responded.

“Okay, be back in a sec. Here’s the remote,” Terushima said and passed it to him before lightly moving the boy off his lap to go to the kitchen. A minute later he returned with a bowl of popcorn and several chocolate related candies.

“Did you pick one?” He asked as he sat down.

“Yep,” Yamaguchi said, opening his arms as an invitation for Terushima to resume cuddling him, which he gladly accepted.

An hour and a half later, the movie finished and it was time for dinner. Terushima called it ‘Italian pt 2’, simply because they had italian pasta for lunch, and dinner was pizza. They only made a small one considering their genius move to eat a shit ton of snack food ended only 15 minutes ago, regardless, it was time to begin pizza making together.

“Okay so the crust is thawed now, since I left it out when I got us snacks. Now comes toppings time. What do you like on your pizza?” Terushima asked Yams.

“Let's start with sauce. I like alfredo or oil, which is basically sauceless but throw in some garlic and it's  _ so _ good. You?” Yams leaned on the counter, adjusting his apron.

“Great minds think alike, though I am open to red sauce, but let’s do alfredo?” Teru said questioningly.

“I'm good with that. Cheese?”

“Mozzarella” They say at the same time, earning a slight giggle afterwards. Terushima grabs the mozzarella and alfredo out of the fridge.

“Okay and not toppings. I feel like we’ve kinda got a margarita pizza going on but make it better? So tomatoes, basil, garlic powder. Yes? No?” Teru looks at Yamaguchi.

“That sounds perfect. What can I help with?” Yams walks over to Teru.

“Hm, you do the sauce and cheese, I’ll slice the tomatoes and basil,” Teru winks at him with a smile. Yamaguchi smirks back.

“Got it chef,”

5 minutes later and they finish organizing the toppings on the pizza so they look good.

“I feel like we’re forgetting something…” Yams tapps his chin.

“Garlic powder,” Teru responds, “Can you get it? I’m going to pour us some water,” He says as he opens the fridge.

“Sure, where is it?” Yams asks.

“Top cabinet over there,” Teru says and points, he then finishes pouring the water and starts to walk the glasses over when tragedy strikes. It all happens in slow motion. Yamaguchi tried to reach for the garlic powder, when his hand knocked over the bag of flour. Teru rushed over to try to get him out of the way, causing the water to spill. The two landed on top of each other now covered in flour and water that was starting to turn into dough. Thankfully, the cups Teru was holding, remained steady.

“Well… this has certainly been an eventful first date,” Teru says, trying to hold back laughter. Instead, Yamaguchi does it for him, causing them both to start laughing.

“Lets clean this up first then we can use my jacuzzi,” Terushima gets off of Yamaguchi, “ _ With _ swimsuits on of course. God that sounded suggestive,” Terushima places the cups on the counter and grabs the garlic powder, throwing some on the pizza before putting it in the oven.

“Okay that should be done by the time we’re done cleaning, then it can cool while we get the flour off us,” Teru sighs and walks over to the closet and grabs a broom.   
“Here, if you don’t mind getting it into a pile then I’ll throw it away and wipe down the cabinets and floor,” He passes Yams the broom.

“Sounds good to me,” He says and takes the broom.

  
About another half hour later and they finished cleaning. The pizza was done as well. 

“And now time to get clean because my hair is a mess,” Yams yawns.

“I’ll wash it for you,” Terushima says and leads Yams down the halfway to his bathroom.

“Here let me get us some towels, clean clothes, and swimsuits. Don’t worry about getting flour or dough anywhere I’ll clean it later so it doesn’t matter,” Teru walks into the closet attached to the bathroom, returning shortly with the things he listed.

“So tell me why you need a jacuzzi big enough to fit five people just  _ in your bathroom _ ?” Yamaguchi asked as he started to change. Terushima turned around to look away.

“It came with the place. I don’t use it that much but I keep my place pretty clean,” Teru says.

“Ah, I see. You know… this is a pretty intimate thing to do on a first date~” Yams teases.

“Well it’s not like we’re in a bathtub and  _ naked _ . Besides, Oikawa, Atsumu and I have chilled in there before as we contemplated our life decisions. The jacuzzi has a way of making people talk for some reason,” Teru rambles.

“Yeah, I mean look how much you’re talking and you aren’t even in it yet. Speaking of, I’m done changing. So you can change and get in now,” Yamaguchi says and sits down in one of the seats, letting the water hit his back. He closed his eyes and relaxed. A second later, Teru slipped into the jacuzzi, sitting opposite of Yamaguchi.

“So you have a condo, jacuzzi, motorcycle, and a car. What else?” Yams asks.

“A king size bed and my king ain’t even in it,” Teru deadpans. Yamaguchi bursts into laughter.

“I know you  _ did not- _ ” Yamaguchi catches his breath.

“I did. But no, that’s pretty much it. Although, I still have something that’s a part of your surprise. Let’s actually wash up and then I’ll show you,” Teru says and scoots closer to Yams.

“Okay but you wash my hair first. And we can’t let the pizza get too cold,” Yams reminds him.

“Got it~”

Half an hour later and they’re both clean and in matching pajamas because Terushima is a cheesy dork. By now it’s well past dinner time and the pizza will probably need to be reheated. Regardless, Teru leads Yamaguchi up to the third floor of the condo. The floor with only one room and one object.

“Welcome to my happy place, and also where I write songs,” Teru says with a smile.

“Yuuji… is that a  _ piano _ ,” Yams stares in awe at the glossy black grand piano.

“Yeah, my gramps gave it to me before he died,” Teru walked over, taking a seat at it.

“Can you play?” Yams asked.

“Do you think I came up here just to gloat?” Teru raised an eyebrow.

“Yes-”   
“No you dummy. I said this was part of your surprise. The second is a song. It’s the sequel to the one you sang from my book when we first met. It’s the other side of the story,” Teru runs his fingers over the keys, careful not to play a sound.

“Play it?” Yams asked.

“Your wish is my command,” Teru smiled softly at him. His hands placed themselves on the keys and soon enough he was playing.

“ _ I didn’t mean to leave you, _

_ I didn’t mean to break your heart, _

_ I didn’t mean to tear what we had apart, _

_ But I fell in love with someone else,  _

_ When I thought what we had was true, _

_ It wasn’t that you weren’t good enough, _

_ Just that I wasn’t meant for you~ _

_ I’m sorry that I hurt you,  _

_ I swear I didn’t mean to, _

_ I just had a breakthrough, _

_ About what I meant to you, _

_ When I left, all I wanted was to come back, _

_ Then I met this guy that gave me a heart attack, _

_ It felt wrong at first because I still loved you, _

_ And I shouldn’t have left without saying goodbye, _

_ But it wasn’t my fault that the days were so blue, _

_ I swear I did try, _

_ All I can say is you deserve better, _

_ You deserve to move on too, _

_ I’m sorry I didn’t send a letter, _

_ But I’m asking for your forgiveness, please do, _

_ I didn’t mean to leave you, _

_ I didn’t mean to break your heart, _

_ I didn’t mean to tear what we had apart, _

_ But I fell in love with someone else,  _

_ When I thought what we had was true, _

_ It wasn’t that you weren’t good enough, _

_ Just that I wasn’t meant for you~ _

_ Wasn’t meant for you~ _

_ Wasn’t meant for you…”  _ Terushima finished the song and looked up to find Yamaguchi crying.

“Holy shit Tadashi are you okay? Was it the song? I’m sorry..” Terushima said and pulled Yamaguchi into a hug.

“... Do you know a Tsukkishima Kei?” Yams asked as he spoke into Terushima’s shoulder.

“Yeah actually. I met him when I went to America. He asked me to write the song for him. Wait…”

“There’s something I should tell you”


End file.
